


Weirdmageddon: The Aftermath

by Hakim_Aiden



Series: Hakim Chronicles [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie have sans power, Dipper is Bill, Gen, Healing Magic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Weirdmageddon, attempted self-harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakim_Aiden/pseuds/Hakim_Aiden
Summary: The Weirdmageddon is over, but at what cost? Dipper has payed the high price to save his friends and loves, but a certain Indian girl with a mysterious past may help him with his new "condition"
Series: Hakim Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898695
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/gifts).



My scream shatters the silence of the dark night, I was sweating and swearing under my breath. Shaking like a simple blow of wind would break me into a million pieces. My left eye burning like it was branded like you would brand a cow, itchy and pulsating. I quickly got out of bed and rush into the bathroom, staring at myself into the mirror; he was there. Burning bright and instead of my regular eye the triangular shape was still there. I’ve had enough, I want this to end. It Will End Right Now.

I open up the cabinet and search for a scalpel in the first aid kit, my hand was shakier than before, I Must Do it, I place the scalpel between me and my eyes and…  
Pain, that all I was feeling after the scalpel shatter in contact of my eye, as a high pitch pain strike inside my head, that all I was feeling in all of my body, Pain, until I heard something else, a melody, it was quiet but it became louder and louder, like it was coming closer to myself, until it engulfed me.

I was in a black void, as a Heart shape escape from my body, it was a mix of a faded orange and red, with a flicker of faded green in it, what was happening?  
As I question myself about What The Actual Fuck was going on, I heard a violin in the distance, the sound is getting closer and it was oddly calming, I sat there and let the music pass trough the hearth shape, it began to glow lighter and he started to be colourful again, until it take a wonderful orange tone, I started to feeling better, like the song has washed away all my trouble, and just as I was about to touch my eye, I woke up from this strange void, with two beautiful dark eyes staring at me with a smile, as I was in her arms

“You have another nightmare, aren’t you? Don’t worry, we talk about it tomorrow, as of now, sleep kiddo”

As I heard her sentence, I began to hear a violin as my eyes fade into a deep slumber, this time not disturbed by a flying yellow devil Dorito.  
The next morning was calm, I’ve felt kind of tired but not as exhausted as before, I don’t know what she does to me but it’s being like a long time that I’ve made a sleep without a nightmare, I sat at the kitchen with a hot chocolate in my hand, staring at her in her usual blue jacket, drinking the same sweetness as mine.

“Sleep well kiddo?” she calmly stared at my reaction, I thought again about this night, the nightmare, her intervention, and the void that my dream was after

“yeah, last night was kinda strange thought… what did you do to me, and what was that heart shape”  
“It was your SOUL, and I healed it” what’s a SOUL I retorqued, she then trapped us inside a black void, she walks in front of me and touch my chest, where a brightly orange heart escape from it  
“See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being, your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV”  
“LV? What does that mean?”  
“What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course”  
I stared at her strangely as she began to shake, we leave the black void and she stare at the table, like I wasn’t here anymore  
“Connie? Are you alright” I approach and put a hand on her shoulder, she startle and look back at me

“Sorry, I was a little…Out There… you should finish your breakfast, we have some important things to do.”


	2. Judgement of a Megalomaniac

Footstep coming from the door, lead beside a pillar, I stand up and walk in the middle of the hall; when this shadowy figure step on the light, a surprised glance come across his eyes, he was finally here, the time has come.

“heya, you’ve been busy huh?” I paused myself, trying not to break down at this moment

“… so I’ve got a question for you, do you think even the worst person can change…? That everybody can be a good person, if they just try?” he didn’t respond, simply taking a step forward

“heh heh heh heh…” he is that determined to end us all?

“all right. well, here is a better question.”

I paused myself for a moment, building up my power.

“Do you want to have a bad time?” I closed my eye for a moment, wait for the right time

“ ‘cause if you take another step forward…” I reopened it, empty of everything

“you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.” He took another step… This Is It.

“welp. sorry, old lady.” I took my battle stance, releasing up my rage and my magic

“this is why I never make promises.”

I trapped ourselves in the void that is the SOUL fight, letting my rage build up a little more I continued talking

“it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you...” I activated my magic, and slammed his SOUL with all the might that i can give

“Should be burning in hell.” I launch myself, punching it with all my strength, he flies across the room before hitting a pillar; before letting him react I teleported myself behind him and launch him into the air, summoning some Gaster Blaster that shoot strait on his souls, he fall into the ground, alive but still damaged by my first blow, I check his HP; shit he has a total of 6000 hp, and I only managed to take out 600, this is gonna be a long fight.

I let my SOUL envelop all my body, the melody is set, the stage is ready, time to do the act.

I summoned some vines out of the ground and charge them on him, distracting him as I draw my sword and strike his back, some white fluids splashed my face, sight that my blow was effective, I back of has he try to bash his shield at me, propelled myself with it, I kick him in the face, launching himself against another pillar.

He stumbles across the crumbles, catching his breath and trying not to fall.

We stopped for a moment, gauging us with our gaze, he walks slowly, and stopped in front of me, waiting for an action

“... listen. i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a loved one?”

He didn’t answer, taking another step until we were face to face, his eyes glimmering in the shadows of the void.

“please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and...”

He didn’t respond, he grabbed my sword and point it strait at his gems, before shattering himself with it.

The world start shattering around me, as I fall down a bottomless pit I grasp a flickering yellow light beside me, and a voice calling out my name

“WAKE UP”

I screamed as I hit the top of the van, my view is dizzying as I feel a warm hand touch my cheeks, I recognize the worried face of dipper

“hey, are you alright Connie?” he asked with a kind voice who remind me of Him 

“Yeah… I just phased out for a moment, come on we should go inside” I said as I unseat my belt and start to go toward the diner in front of us.


End file.
